Sent to Capture
by Wings-Of-The-Owl
Summary: After more failed attempts, Vlad finally realizes that the most successful clone he had was a girl. So, he makes another. In order to stabilize her completely he needs Mid-Morph DNA, and lacking Danny's, he uses some of his own. See inside for explanation
1. Chapter 1

Yay, a clone fic! I'm going to try this one out.

Hopefully the clone doesn't seem like a...not clone, but this is because of this. Ahem.

Vlad doesn't have Danny's mid-morph DNA yet, so he used his own. The clone ends up looking like Danny, but with some Vlad-ish features, especially in her ghost form. Oh, and Vlad made her a girl because the most stable clone he made before was Danielle, who is a girl. I changed some of the episode a bit (D-Stabilized). So I guess she's kind of like Vlad and Danny's…child. Eheh. Oh, well. Pompous Pep fans rejoice! :D

Vlad Masters looked at the final product, the last and the almost perfect. It had taken him countless more failures to realize that there was one more thing needed to make this one the most stable. He should have realized sooner, when that one 'mistake' had served him so well.

One chromosome. One chromosome was all that needed to be changed. The only side effect was the fact that Vlad's perfect half-ghost son wouldn't be a son at all.

Vlad also had to change some things besides the gender. He would use this clone to get close to Daniel. When Daniel trusted the clone, Vlad would have her get some of that all-important mid-morph DNA. Since the billionaire lacked that, he had to use some of his own.

Using DNA that wasn't Daniel's had altered her appearance quite a bit, but that was good. If she looked like an older version of Danielle suspicions would arise quite quickly.

Vlad moved towards the chamber where the girl was. It was roughly the size of a coffin, and the front of the door was all glass.

Her hair went down to the shoulder like Vlad's instead of hanging in front of her face. Her hair was black though, because both Vlad and Danny had black hair. She looked older than she really was and is rather tall for a 15 year old.

The old halfa had no idea what she looked like in ghost form. She was still in her chamber, and not completely stabilized yet.

Vlad blinked. He still needed to name her. The billionaire couldn't just call her 'her' anymore.

Hmm...Not Danielle, that was too obvious. Nothing exotic either, that would be too attention getting. That ruled out names like Vanessa, Jasmine, Amber, and Faith.

Maybe Maddie?...No no no, as much as he wanted to, Vlad couldn't name her _that_.

Perhaps...Emily? Too plain. Adrianna? Too long. Jordan? Too masculine.

Sarah, Kelsie, Kate, Deana, Christine, Kiah, Joanna, Mirasol, Jennifer. None of them fit!

The white haired man quietly grumbled in frustration. Naming was harder than he previously thought. He named his other clone Danielle because it sounded like Daniel. That was just unoriginal. And suspicious. This had to be something nice, short, sweet, and didn't sound like Daniel (though Vlad was tempted).

He picked a letter at random. 'N'. What names start with 'N'?

Natalie...Nancy...Naomi...Nicole...Nicole! That was good enough.

Vlad walked over to the newly named clone's chamber, smirking slightly with his small new victory.

"Almost, Nicole. Almost ready." He stated. As if in response, the clone's eyes fluttered open, briefly locking with Vlad's before closing.

They were a light blue.

_'Just like Daniel's' _The older halfa thought.

Then, a familiar voice spoke up.

"She's ready, my handsome master. Would you like a cookie? I made them just for you!" A holographic Maddie sparked into existence and chirped the announcement lovingly.

"Excellent, my dear! Cut off the oxygen and anesthesia in her chamber and let in some real air. Do I look presentable?"

"Of course, sweetie! You always look nice and handsome and_ so_ much better than Jack." The hologram continued to gush praise at her creator.

"I do, don't I?" Vlad said smugly."Now let's take a look at my new clo-I mean...Nicole."

The door to the chamber that held Nicole swung upward, releasing misty air and a very confused person.

Hopefully you liked it. This chapter and the next few will be a little short, because those chapters will kinda set up the characters and setting. After that, brace yourself for longness (that's not even a word :D)!

To AngelGirl10296, I'm so sorry! I am living in a temporary house because the army housing office didn't mention the bigger houses available to those of my dad's rank. Mom noticed and argued with the housing office so now we must wait for our quarters to be available. But it will be worth it! Hopefully I can get three more good stories up so you don't have to wait for me anymore. Internet at last! (I'm at the library right now :) so I am using that time to publish.)

Three to go,

Woto


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the shortness, but I will update soon.

wowlookatthisveryoddlinebreak

The stabilized teen stumbled out of her chamber, woozy from the change in atmosphere. "Where...what?" Nicole's voice was smooth and convincing like Vlad's, but rather boyish for a girl. Oh, well. Minor side effects that won't be any problem were bound to be present.

"..." Vlad gazed at his new 'daughter' with false love in his eyes. He wanted a son, an heir, and this girl was the pawn needed to secure that.

"Oh, Nicole! You're awake at last! I have been waiting so long for you."

"You have...?"

"Of course, my dear! What sort of _father_ would I be if I left you all alone?" Vlad put emphasis on the word 'father'. He needed to put false memories in this gir-Nicole's head while she was still new to the world.

"...Dad?" Something in the old halfa's chest twisted when he heard that word. He always wanted someone to call him that. It was nice to hear-but no. The only one he wanted to say that was Daniel.

"Yes? You can ask me anything, Nicole."

"My name is Nicole?...Where am I? Why was I asleep? I can't remember anything..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Nicole. Of course you won't be able to remember anything. You see, you were in such a long coma that your memories faded. I will help you with anything that seems wrong, or, if you can't recall something, I'll fill in the details." Vlad hoped this would work. He took some time putting together a realistic explanation.

"You will? Thank you, Daddy!" Her icy blue eyes shone with gratitude. She started with her questions.

"What's my name again?"

"Nicole"

"How old am I now?"

"You are now fifteen years old. Your birthday is...December 16th, if I can recall." The black-suited man made up the last part on the spot. 'I will have to remember that.' He thought.

"How did I get into that Como?"

"Coma, dear. You took a really bad hit to the head when you fell."

"Fell?" She was curious.

"You fell out of the air when you were ghost hunting."

"I hunt...ghosts? How?"

Now Vlad was excited. He had wanted to see how her ghost form differed from Daniel's ever since he was forced to use his own mid-morph DNA in her.

"You are half-ghost, dear child! So am I, you inherited the genes from me. See?" As he said the last bit, a black ring encompassed his midsection, splitting into two rings that moved along his body. Soon, Vlad Plasmius stood, or...floated, where Vlad Masters was before.

"..." Nicole stared in fascination as her 'father' changed before her very own eyes.

"Well go on, Nicole! You can do this too, and much, much more! Just try." Plasmius urged.

Nicole shut her eyes in concentration. After about three minutes of nothing, a ring appeared at her waist. It was black, like Plasmius'. Well, he did use his own mid-morph DNA on her, so they are supposed to be similarities.

When the black ring split and moved, a different person stood in Nicole's stead.

Wowlookatthisveryoddlinebreak

So, there's chapter two!

Thank you to all the reviewers! You guys really made my day. I would have yelled some kind of very loud proclamation of happiness, but I can only get internet in the library, and I'm pretty sure that yelling happily in a library is against the rules. *Walker moment :D*

Oh, how many people here have played Okami? It's the best. Game. Ever. Look it up and buy it. I'm writing a crossover fic using Okami and Fairy Tail (a manga, also awesome), so I thought I might bring it up.


	3. Chapter 3

What? I said I would update soon. Soon meaning 'within the hour'. :D Are you glad that this chapter's longer?

If you happen to be worrying about Nicole turning into a Mary Sue, don't worry. I have plenty of Sue experience (reading, not writing), so I know the symptoms of Sue-ness. Nicole won't be over-powerful, extremely beautiful/sexy, very popular, too smart, fought over, gets her way, etc. She will play an instrument, though. Just because I feel like it :P. It will be a saxophone. :D

Oh, and I took the Mary Sue Litmus Test. Nicole got a 15, which is good.

wowlookatthisveryoddlinebreak

Her hair was dark gray, more dark than light. Nicole opened her eyes, which were now a light purple. She had a black and white hazmat suit on with medium sleeves, elbow-length white gloves, and long black pants with a wide white stripe that stopped at the ankle, revealing black boots. There was no symbol on the chest. Vlad had decided to leave that out. He thought it was tacky (when really he was slightly upset that he didn't have one of his own).

Nicole's now purple eyes reflected shock. She moved to look in the glass of the chamber where she previously lay. When she saw her new reflection, she leapt back in surprise.

Her feet didn't touch the ground again.

"Waahhh! Whoa! Hey...What the heck?" The girl flailed in the air, limbs waving wildly.

"You're flying, Nicole. One of the many perks of being a halfa." Plasmius watched, slightly amused as his new clone tried to gain balance above the floor.

"Really? What else can you-Aahhh! What else can you do?" Nicole wanted to know what other cool things her dad was capable of. Maybe she could learn from him!

Suddenly her dad vanished. She looked at the spot where he was and then spun around to look for him, nearly falling out of the air. Nicole then moved to sit on top of a cabinet. She almost yelled when the familiar voice spoke right next to her.

"This is invisibility. It's quite basic. So is going intangible." Plasmius turned visible and then proceeded to fade again, but this time not all the way. His features were visible. Flying through the floor and back up again, Vlad chuckled as he saw Nicole's astonished face.

"One more thing. Look at my hand." He raised his right hand and charged it with ecto-energy.

"Um, what does it do? And," She giggled. "Why is it pink?"

Plasmius grumbled. "This is an ectoplasmic ray." He shot it into the ceiling, burning a hole and singing the edges. "And it is not my fault that my rays are _light red_. That's just because of my core. I think." He landed back on the floor of his lab.

Nicole followed suite, landing next to him unsteadily. "Core? What's that? Do I have one?" She asked curiously.

"All ghosts have a core, similar to a human heart. The core is the source of a ghost's powers. There are different kinds, depending on the ghost. I myself have an electric core. I don't know about you, though. Either electricity or ice..." Vlad trailed off, thinking. What core does she have? He could see if her core was connected to her ghost sense like Daniel's...he could call in Skulker and have him approach Nicole. That seemed good enough.

Vlad reached behind himself and pulled a remote out of his back pocket. He pushed a certain button and waited for his ghostly employee to show.

The young girl just stood there, still absorbing the mass of new information.

Skulker soon appeared a distance behind Nicole. Vlad signaled for him to slowly come closer and the hunter did so.

Nicole reached to tug on her dad's sleeve. "Dad? What are you doi-OW! What was that for?" she griped.

When she touched her dad, a tiny arc of electricity connected her hand to Vlad's for an instant. It hurt quite a bit for a small thing.

"Just what are you talking about, child? That wasn't me." Plasmius waited for some kind of ghost sense to emanate from Nicole. Skulker floated closer.

"But you said you had an electric whatzit..." The girl moved a gloved hand to scratch her dark gray hair, but stopped when another shock zapped both her hand and her head.

"Owie! I may have been in a coma, but I know that you can't shock yourself. That's impossible. I mean, that's like breathing out icy air. Impossible."

Vlad's mind was turning the whole time. _She really is making a big deal out of a small shock. I didn't even feel it and she's whining! Well, my core is an electric one, so I don't really feel those kinds of things. Wait, what did she say? She shocked herself? Impossible. That's like breathing out icy...air...Oh, of course! Her sense!_

Daniel had an ice core, and his sense was a wisp of cold air. If Nicole was somehow managing to shock herself, then that must be her sense, meaning her core was electric, like his. How nice! The little badger would be less suspicious the more different she is from him.

He dismissed Skulker, who was making faces (well, as much as he could with a metal face) behind the still ranting Nicole.

"Ah, Nicole!" He interrupted the teenager's angry speech.

"What?" Nicole snapped.

"I have deduced that you have the same core I do. That must be your ghost sense."

"My what?" She was panting slightly from all her ranting.

"Ghost sense. It tells you when a ghost is near. Quite useful, I've been told." Vlad was slightly bitter at the fact that he didn't have one. The clone did, but probably only because most of her DNA came from someone who had those wonderful things.

"Anyway, dear girl. We must go up to my mansion and discuss more important matters, such as your education." Plasmius became Masters as he said this.

"I go to school? Which one? You have a _mansion_?" Nicole was intrigued. Her dad has cool powers and even a mansion? He rocks!

"Enough with the questions! All will be made clear in due time." Vlad moved towards the stairs leading out of the secret lab. "And change back already." He added when he saw Nicole trying to copy the powers he had shown her.

"Okay, Daddy!" The teen shut her eyes in concentration once more. Faster this time, the black rings moved over her body and turned her back into human.

Wowlookatthisveryoddlinebreak

Well, there you go. As for Nicole's ghost form, here are some explanations. I made it up on the spot, except for her eyes and hair. Take Danny's green eyes and Vlad's red ones and mix them. That's like mixing red, blue, and yellow. You get brown. I gave her purple instead. Don't you think it's better than red? As for her hair, well…Black plus white equals gray. :)

My dog is feeling bad. He was sick a few days ago and is still feeling down. :(

On a higher note, here is another question. Who here has ever read a novel by Terry Pratchet? That man is brilliant I tell you! The way he describes things is comical.

This story may be irregularly updated, what with irregular library trips and school coming up. My school starts on August 1. That is just ridiculous! The school days start at 7 o' clock in the morning, but at least they end at 2 PM. Maybe I can type during lunch…

See you next chapter!


End file.
